One More Guardian
by CoroNos888
Summary: Ever wonder if Yuna's group had One More Guardian? Here's what happens when I put one other character into the picture as one of the summoners Guardian. Chapter 5 up! RR!
1. Where am I?

One More Guardian  
  
A/N: This is the part where the crew finds one more curious person while stranded on Bikanel Island.  
  
Chapter 1: Where am I?  
  
Floating there in that saltwater beach , Tidus started to wake up, after that experience under the temple facing with Sin for the third time He started to wonder where he is and how he got to wherever he is. He then woke up to realize where he was.  
  
Tidus: Wha..? Where am I?  
  
Suddenly he saw a freakishly huge bird trying to attack him from the sky.  
  
Tidus: Giant Bird! Aagghh!!  
  
Lulu: Tidus! Over here!  
  
Tidus swam up to shore and starting to run from the enormous beast. He then grabbed out his sword and tried to slice the beast in half. But it wasn't enough.  
  
Auron: Need some help kid?  
  
Tidus: Auron!  
  
Lulu: C'mon! Let's finish him off.  
  
*~-~*  
  
After that tiring battle the heard two familiar voices from afar. They searched in every direction.  
  
Rikku & Wakka: Hey! Guys! Tidus: Rikku! Wakka! Over here!  
  
The two ran towards the others near the beach.  
  
Wakka: You guys alright! I saw a huge bird attacking you guy.  
  
Lulu: We took care of it.  
  
Auron: Where are we?  
  
Rikku: Umm..were on Bikanel Island.  
  
Wakka: You mean the island with all the Al Bhed?  
  
Rikku: Hey! Its not my fault we landed here!  
  
Tidus: Where is Kimahri? And Yuna?  
  
Wakka: We haven't found them yet.  
  
Tidus: So where exactly is Bikanel Island.  
  
Rikku: Its off the almost near Guadosalam. But I know where we are! I  
know where we are! Just follow me and I'll take you to the Al Bhed  
Home.  
  
Wakka: I don't know about you, but I'm not going there!  
  
Lulu: Wakka! Come on. We have to go. If you stay, you'll die.  
  
Auron: Besides, Yuna might be there.  
  
Wakka: Yea, because she was kidnapped.  
  
Tidus: Let's just go and see.  
  
Wakka: Alright, alright.  
  
Just then, Rikku started to walk to the sea, she looked down and she was obviously trying to hide something. She was hiding something about the Al Bhed and the disappearance of all the Summoners.  
Suddenly, something caught her eye in the water. It was a blackish color that floated lifelessly on the ocean.  
  
Rikku: Guys.  
  
She looked back and saw no one. She tried once more.  
  
Rikku: Guys!!  
  
Tidus started to turn around and run toward Rikku, following the others.  
  
Rikku: Come over here!  
  
Tidus: What's up?  
  
Rikku: I think there is someone in the water!  
  
Wakka: What is it?  
  
Tidus: I'll go take a look.  
  
Tidus crept closer to the water. He inspected whatever was floating in the water. He tried to grab whatever that thing is. Then suddenly.  
  
Tidus: It's a person!!!  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. See the upcoming chapter! 


	2. Awakening

A/N: Well, here it is, Chapter 2 of the story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I Don't Own It Okay. If I did, I'll be rich like hell!  
  
Chapter 2: Awakening  
  
After Tidus notices the floating figure in the beach. Wakka and Auron help the mysterious man out of the water.  
  
Wakka: Who could it be?  
  
Tidus: Whoever it is, he sure looks like a punk.  
  
Tidus was correct. He had a messy spiked hair. He wore long baggy black pants, a white shirt with a black vest. Tidus also noticed his black sword in its holder on the side of his hip.  
  
Auron: He looks like he's dead. Lifeless-like.  
  
Rikku: What should we do with him?  
  
Everyone started to look at Rikku as if she wanted him to follow the crew. Not to mention that there were more than enough people following Yuna everywhere the she goes.  
  
Lulu: Um, Rikku? What do you mean 'We'?  
  
Auron: Yeah, were leaving him here.  
  
Rikku: But we can't just leave him here! We can't let him roll over, shrivel up, and die! IT'S A DESERT FULL WITH GIANT BIRDS!!!  
  
Tidus: Maybe Rikku is right. Let's let him follow us.  
  
Wakka: Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah. First of all he's a kid!  
  
Rikku: So am I!  
  
Wakka: But your different. And second of all Tidus, what if he really is dead.  
  
Tidus: Key word Wakka, Key word, 'If'.  
  
Auron: Then check him.  
  
Tidus: Wha?  
  
Auron: Check him, if he's dead or not.  
  
Tidus: But I. Alright.  
  
Tidus put his ear next to the body to hear a heart beat. He listened very carefully if he is dead or alive.  
  
Tidus:...  
  
Lulu: Well.  
  
Rikku: Do you hear any thing?  
  
Tidus:.....AH!  
  
Lulu: What? What is it?  
  
Tidus: Well, He's alive, but unconscience.  
  
Auron: We can't wait for him to wake up.  
  
All of a sudden, the man started to move and breathe. Everyone started to stare at him. Tidus helped the man up on his feet. Everyone was shocked that he really was alive. All of a sudden he opened his eyes just a little and looked at Tidus.  
  
Where Am I?  
  
Everyone tried to make out what he said. Then the man started to realize that he was somewhere else. Somewhere he wasn't suppose to be. He then looked at Tidus again with his eyes fully opened. He pushed back and looked at everyone.  
  
Who.Who Are You?  
  
Wakka: Hey man, take it easy.  
  
Who Are You!?  
  
Tidus: Hey c'mon. We're not gonna eat you.  
  
Stay Back. Stay Back!!!  
  
The man was holding the handle of his sword as if he was ready to attack. Rikku then started to back off, getting a little scared. Tidus and Wakka stepped closer to him.  
  
Get Away!  
  
A/N: Well he's finally awake. What do you think'll happen? Keep checking back for chapter 3. Please Review. 


	3. Information

A/N: Another Chapter! Sorry it took so long to make. Disclaimer: I Don't Own It Okay. If I did, I'll be rich like hell!  
  
Chapter 2: Information  
  
Don't You Come Near Me!  
  
Tidus: Hey! Just calm down  
  
Get Away!  
  
Auron: SHUT UP!  
  
Auron knocked his head making him unconscious dropping onto the ground. He looked very angry. It was the face Tidus never saw before. They didn't know what to do know.  
  
*~-~*  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Tidus: You alright?  
  
Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was just confused.  
  
Tidus: Ha, I've been there. So who are you anyway?  
  
Sho: My name is Sho  
  
Wakka: Why were you acting so crazy?  
  
Sho: I don't know. This place, I really don't know where I am.  
  
Tidus: What do you mean 'You don't know where you are'?  
  
Sho: I mean, where are we.  
  
Rikku: You mean you're not from Spira?  
  
Sho: Where's Spira?  
  
Tidus: Where are you from?  
  
Sho: Zanarkand  
  
Tidus: You're from Zanarkand too?  
  
Sho: Yes.  
  
Tidus didn't know what to expect. Was he from his Zanarkand or Spira's? He looked confused. So did Rikku and Wakka. If Sho was from his Zanarkand, he wouldn't know what will happen now.  
  
Sho: Hey wait a minute, Your Tidus aren't you?  
  
Tidus: Yeah, why?  
  
Sho: So you're the star blitzball player. The one on the Zanarkand Abes team, right?  
  
Tidus: Yeah.  
  
Wakka: Looks like you got an actual fan.  
  
Sho: How did you get here.  
  
Tidus: Long story. But how did you get here?  
  
Sho: I don't really know. But the last thing I remember was that I was in Zanarkand. Suddenly, there were explosions everywhere. They all came from this massive sphere. Then there were people running everywhere.  
  
Tidus knew this very well since he experienced this. Everything that Sho said was true. The explosions, the sphere, and Sin.  
  
Sho: And then, I saw this big creature floating in the sky. It opened up a portal and sucked up everything, including me.  
  
Tidus: So that's how you got here?  
  
Sho: Yeah. Then I ended up here.  
  
Wakka: Well if your finish talking we need to rescue Yuna.  
  
Rikku: Yeah. Let's go right now.  
  
A/N: Well here is Chapter 3. I'll get Chapter 4 up as soon as possible. 


	4. Home and Guados

A/N: Well here is the Fourth Chapter of "One More Guardian". I'll try to make newer chapters every now and then.  
  
Chapter 4: Home.and Guados  
  
After walking long hours through the desert, everyone decided to take a short rest by an Al Bhed Sign.  
  
Sho: Okay, first of all, who is this Yuna?  
  
Rikku: She's a summoner.  
  
Sho: What is a summoner?  
  
Tidus: A summoner is.um.one who summons?  
  
Wakka: A summoner can call out these things called Aeons and Aeons aid the summoner in battle.  
  
Sho: What battle?  
  
Lulu: The battle against this creature called Sin.  
  
Wakka: Sin is a powerful fiend that was created many years ago. He comes every now and then to destroy towns and cities.  
  
Sho: Why?  
  
Lulu: Sin was created because of this war of.different peo-  
  
Wakka: Because of the Al Bheds Machina!  
  
Rikku: Hey!  
  
Tidus: Okay, I think that's enough resting time. Let's go.  
  
Another hour past by while the party continued to walk acrossed the Sanubia Sands to reach the Al Bhed resting place.  
  
Tidus: Whoo! Is that it? Looks destructed.  
  
Rikku: Oh No! Guados!  
  
Sho: Kwadoes?  
  
Rikku ran toward Home and wanted to found out why the Guados were destroying here Home. She then ran in to her brother trying to protect the Home.  
  
Rikku: Pnudran! Fro yna dra Guados tacdnuoehk uin Rusa?  
  
Brother: E tuh'd ghuf! Drao yna rana vun dra cissuhanc fana bnudaldehk.  
  
Rikku: Fro tuh'd fa dymg du dras ypuid uin bmyh?  
  
Brother: Ed ec hud dryd cesbma Rikku! Drao zicd fuh'd pameaja ic du dno yht bnudald dra cissuhanc.  
  
Rikku: Frana ec vydran?  
  
Brother: Ra'c cdemm ehceta.  
  
Rikku: Palynvim. Pnudran.  
  
Brother: Oac!  
  
Rikku the went inside. Everyone followed her, wanting to know what was up. Inside was filled of debris and injured Al Bheds.  
  
Tidus: Rikku!  
  
Rikku ignored Tidus and kept on running. Everyone chased after Rikku. Suddenly a Guado who wanted to fight stopped Rikku. Sho caught up after Rikku and saw that she was in trouble.  
  
Sho: Rikku! What's happening?  
  
Rikku: Sho! Run!  
  
The Guado picked up Rikku by the neck, emptying the air out of her. Guado: WHERE ARE THE SUMMONERS!!!  
  
Rikku: I.Don't.  
  
Sho: Rikku!  
  
Sho knew that Rikku was going to be killed if she wasn't saved. He pulled out his sword. In aggression, forceful energy was pushing out of his body. His eyes turned red and seemed liked he unlocked his angry potential. The Guado looked frightened like he was going to be killed. Sho lifted up his sword and a red flame came out lighting it up.  
  
Sho: DRAGON RAGE!!!  
  
The red flame from Sho's Sword flashed and took a form of a dragon. The energy from the sword flashed again and headed straight for the Guado.  
  
Sho: FLAMING SERPENT!!!  
  
The sword pierced right through the Guado. He released Rikku from his grip. Sho slowly calmed down while he dropped to the ground.  
  
A/N: How did you like Sho's Overdrive "Dragon Rage"? I'll show you how to work it in a bonus chapter followed by the translated version of Rikku and Brother's conversation. Be sure to keep on checking for newer chapters. 


	5. Let's Get Yuna!

A/N: Okay, the only reason I hardly update the story is because I don't think that people are checking out the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Well, anyways, here is the fifth Chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Let's Get Yuna!  
  
Sho: DRAGON RAGE!!!  
  
Rikku: Sho! Get out of here!!!  
  
Sho: FLAMING SERPENT!!!  
  
*~-~*  
  
.: Hey!  
  
Sho: What?  
  
.: Looks like you're not dead after all.  
  
Sho: Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: Get up! Its back to training!  
  
Sho: I'm dying and that's all you can say?  
  
Ryoko: Shut up and get back to the field!  
  
*~-~* Rikku: Sho! Wake up!  
  
Sho: What the?  
  
Rikku: Are you okay?  
  
Sho: Rikku?  
  
Rikku: I'm surprise you remember my name.  
  
Sho: Where are we?  
  
Rikku: Where on an Airship. Don't worry about it. Where going on a little trip.  
  
Sho: What happened? I don't remember anything.  
  
Rikku: I'm the one that should be asking you that. You're the one that saved my life remember.  
  
Sho: Oh, yeah.  
  
Rikku: What's wrong? It was like you were going berserk!  
  
Sho: Actually, the energy came from my sword.  
  
Rikku: You mean this?  
  
Sho: Yeah. This sword was actually my father's. It was his father's before him too.  
  
Rikku: So the sword was actually apart of your family?  
  
Sho: Yeah. The sword is called Rankasalbur. It means Limitless Energy.  
  
Rikku: This weapon must be powerful. It must be very hard to make too.  
  
Sho: It was actually forged by two swords, making it have extreme energy.  
  
While Sho was talking to Rikku, Tidus and the others were talking about how to get Yuna back from Seymour.  
  
Wakka: This is getting ridiculous! Now that jackass has Yuna!  
  
Tidus: Well I guess we have to make a plan, another one.  
  
Sho, unsuspectingly, came in the scene to see what the others were talking. Rikku soon came after Sho. Everyone looked surprised that he could stand and walk.  
  
Sho: Hey! What's up? Why's everyone so quiet?  
  
Tidus: Are you sure you should really be walking?  
  
Sho: Me? Oh, don't worry. I feel fine! I just needed some rest. So, what are you guys up too?  
  
Wakka: Nothing. It doesn't concern you.  
  
Sho: Woah! Excuse me grumpy balls!  
  
Wakka: What did you call me!  
  
Sho: You heard me! What're you gonna do about it?  
  
Wakka: Why don't you say that to my face!  
  
Tidus Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Lulu: Alright, you two! Enough!  
  
Cid: Quit arguing and lets go to Beville!  
  
Sho: Huh? Beville? Where's that?  
  
Rikku: Don't worry about that. We just got to do a little something.  
  
Sho: Uh, okay. But who's that bald guy?  
  
Rikku: Sho! That's my father!  
  
Sho: Oh. Oh! My bad.  
  
Cid: Okay! Beville it is! Everyone to the docking port, now!  
  
Tidus: Why?  
  
Cid: Beville has its own guardian dragon, Evrae.  
  
Tidus: Alright then! Let's Go!  
  
Rikku: You coming Sho?  
  
Sho: Of course! I can't miss this!  
  
Tidus and the party headed to the outside dock to fight and destroy the guardian dragon of Beville, the only way to save Yuna from Seymour.  
  
Tidus: Don't worry Yuna! Were coming for you!  
  
A/N: Well that's the Fifth Chapter! Okay, I PROMISE that I will make the next chapter ASAP. Well hope you happy! 


End file.
